My Name
by CrazyWolfx3
Summary: AU. Person A talkes about her crush and how her friday normally passes. But somehow something diffrent happens and her life makes a turn, for the better? And we learn her name in the progress. It's my first fanfiction and english is not my firts language, so I apologise for any mistakes beforehand. One-shot
_**My Name**_

Geez, High-School is so boring and annoying. You now when I got up this morning, I actually wanted to go to school, of course you probably think something like, „ _What is wrong with her? Why does she want to go to school? She must have hit her head? ",_ or something like this. But, no I didn't hit my head or something like this - no, the only reason I wanted to go to school was because today is Friday and Friday I have choir. Ok, most of you probably think I'm stupid now, why would I like to go to school if I have _choir_? But listen to the rest. Yes, choir isn't really that awesome that I would like to go to school, but Chloe Beale is. You maybe ask yourself who is she ...no, you didn't because everyone knows Chloe Beale, the smart, athletic, beautiful Chloe. Ahhh, she is just _PERFECT_.

At the moment I'm sitting in my usual seat in math class, the class before choir, and as usually I can't concentrate. I'm just sitting here and watch the clock. I have already packed my things even if we still have 10 minutes to go but I just can't wait any longer. I didn't even noticed that my friend tried to get me out of my staring contest with the clock because our very strict and old teacher Mr. Brown was on his way to me.

"Mrs. Mitchell. I believe you have already finished the assignment?" He asked me with his awkward voice - it is a bit high-pitched for a man his ...size.

"You know, Mr. Brown, it's like this. I, ahh, like to make my work at home because that way I have more time." Yes, yes I know, what a terrible lie. I can hear the others snicker when I look up and meet the unamused eyes of Mr. Brown.

"Alright, than I would better help you out. Stay after class so I can talk to you." And he leaves. Oh, no, this is bad. If he wants me to stay after class I will miss my chance. You have to know I always sprint down to the choir room so I can pretend like I'm reading or something like that, but instead I watch the door and wait till Chloe walks in. Yeah I know creepy, but what should I do, she doesn't even know my name …I think.

And finally - it rings, that must have been the longest 10 minutes in my life - felt like two lifetimes. I stood up and walked over to Mr. Brown's desk but he doesn't even acknowledges me. So I stand there because, unfortunately, I can't just go, can I? I tried my luck but it doesn't seem like I have much of it because Mr. Brown shot me a glare and I was rooted to the spot. I waited for 3 more minutes, all of the other students have left by now and I still wasn't allowed to go.

"Alright, Mr. Johnson?" He looked up from his papers, "I have noticed that, on Fridays, you aren't as concentrated as on other schooldays and today you haven't even done any of the work I have given to you so I don't have any other choice - you will come here at 3.30 pm, so you can catch up. Do you understand?"

I didn't want to, of course, but I didn't have a choice, "Yes, sir."

I just wanted to leave when, "Oh, and please if you were just too lazy to do the work or just didn't wanted to, please don't use some stupid excuse" Mr. Brown called after me as I exited the room.

Ok, now I have to run or I will be late to choir. So I started to run down the hall and when I slide around the corner I could see the door was closed, I cursed silently and slowed down. Ok, now a deep breath and knock on the door - I hate it so much to be late all eyes are staring at me and it makes me so uncomfortable. I heard a muffled "come in", so I opened it and could already feel all eyes on me.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Brown wanted to talk to me." I apologized to Miss Martin, fidgeting on the spot and looking at my feet.

"Ok, now please sit down. I want to start." I started making my walk over to my usual chair and noticed instantly that the seat before me was empty, that means Chloe isn't here. I get a detention for lacking in concentration because of her and she doesn't even show up, rude. I sat in my chair and listened to our teacher when suddenly the door burst open and a beautiful redhead stumbled in, Chloe! Okay, I take everything back I just said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but Miss Hernandez wanted to talk to me after class and she didn't came to the point and just kept talking and-"

"Ok, I understand, Miss Beale please sit down. And next time you are late come straight to the point. Oh, and knock before you enter." Miss Martin interrupts her.

I didn't expect that but my mood got from down to up, and when I say up I mean up up up in the sky. When she came into my direction my heart stopped for a moment and that was one of the best moments of the whole week. Wait, scratch that, she just smiled at me before she sat down and, yeah, even if my face is blushing like crazy, THAT was the best moment. So today we didn't sing anything, we just talked about some songs and which one we wanted to sing in the next competition, so I just watched the beautiful girl before me. And, Yes, I know how that sounds.

When choir was over, I packed my things and went to the detention room. I got there, met Mr. Brown and he gave me the papers I should get done today. I went to my seat and started working when I noticed the other persons sitting in the room. Most of them I didn't recognize but when the door opens and Chloe walked in I couldn't take my eyes off. She walked straight into my direction, and my heart rate doubled, maybe tripled, still I never would have guessed that she would talk to me. I was very wrong.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I couldn't speak at the moment, that was just too much. My long time crush is talking to me. So I just nod and she sits down beside me and takes out her things and starts working. After a few minutes she stops writing and turns to me, "My name is Chloe, by the way." She grins at me. And I got lost in her beauty for a while.

"Ahh, Yeah I know. No, that came out wrong, I mean we are both in choir so I already knew your name." I was so embarrassed, my face flushing red again. I duck my head, my hair hiding my face like curtains, I just wanted to dig a hole and die, but then I heard an angelic sound and I looked up to see her laughing, it was really infectious so I had to grin too, till we hear the teacher's annoyed "be quiet". We both started to work on our papers and talked from time to time, she sometimes helped me with my work because I'm not really good at math and, like you already know, she is very smart. We had actually a good time and I really hoped we could do that again.

At the end of detention when we said our goodbyes and she left, I sprinted after her and was able to catch her in the halls.

"Chloe, wait." She stopped and turned around to look at me, a curious look on her face but she didn't respond so I continued, "Ähhm, I... I wondered if you, ähh, would like to grab a coffee together, or, or something?" My face was flushed red and I couldn't keep my hands from fidgeting so I shove them in my back pockets. She had a big grin on her face and I really hoped that that was a good sign.

"I would love too – but, only under one condition."

I was a bit unsure what this could be so I agreed with a nod. "What is it?"

"Ok, I will go crap a coffee with you, if you tell me your name." She grins.

And then I realized that I never told her my name, even when she had told me hers. I totally forgot.

I outstretched my hand towards her and she grabbed it with her incredible soft one.

"Hey, my name is Beca Mitchell, nice to meet you and I really look forward to this coffee. " I grinned at her and she laughed with her beautiful voice. She was really PERFECT and so was this day I will never forget this. It's like the perfect story for our future children, okay now I go too far. We have time.


End file.
